Scrapper and the Berserker Diamonds
by MisterMetalSonic34
Summary: When Eggman blew up half the moon, he creates two beings two find all 15 Berserker Diamonds, but Scrapper and Scrinth want them too! Read this adventurous story about Scrapper, Scrinth, and the two hedgehog aliens Shades and Eclipse. Rated E for Everyone.


One day, everything was going ok. The sun was shining, there wasn't any thunderstorms or things like that, it was a really good day. Well, it was until Eggman blew up half the moon. When Eggman blew up half of the moon, we had another trick up his sleeve. Two creatures crawled out of the rubble. One looked like Shadow the Hedgehog, except had golden stripes. The other one looked like sonic but with green at the ends of his quills. They didn't know anything about themselves because they were just made. All they knew were there names. The blue striped one was called Lumar and the other was called Eclipse. The explosion caught the attention of a rat named Scrapper and a gecko named Scrinth. Scrapper had no fur on his body and green trousers and had gloves that were black with red speech bubbles on them. He was a great mechanic and scientist. Scrinth the gecko was a young blue gecko that was blue with orange stripes going up his forehead. They poked there head out of the ground as they heard the explosion. Shades and Eclipse flew down to the ground. Scrinth put his head down a little, but the two hedgehogs still didn't notice them. Scrapper and Scrinth went back underground. "Hey, boss, them two look suspicious. Should we follow them?" asked Scrinth. "Naa... It's not that big of a deal, well not as big as finding the Berserker Diamonds." replied Scrapper. So then they kept on digging.

Shade and Eclipse teleported to Eggman's base. They knew Eggman had caused the explosion. "Who are you?" shouted Eclipse. "Hohoho! I knew this would happen! The myths were true! Whoever summons you two will be their master. Now, DO AS I COMMAND! You must get me all 15 of the Berserker Diamonds!" ordered Eggman. "That's what we are supposed to do?" asked Eclipse. "Makes sense to me," said Lumar. So they flew of to find the Berserker , Scrapper was in his underground base, working on a robot that looked a lot like Metal Sonic except taller, and was gold with Red stripes going down his head, around his eyes and on his chest. It had six more spikes on the back of his head, and it's legs and arms were much more spikier. Scrapper was looking inside the back of the robot. He was making a few adjustments to make the robot faster. "Hey, boss?" asked Scrinth. "What, Scrinth?" sighed Scrapper. "I was wondering, why do you have no fur?" asked Scrinth. "Really? Do you have to know that?" asked Scrapper. "Well, no, but I was curious!" said Scrinth. "Ok, I'll tell ya," said Scrapper.

"It all started when I was invading a man called Dr. Robotnik'a base because I was told by a red echidna called Knuckles that he likes to steal emeralds, so I assumed he might of had the Berserker Diamonds. I got to his base and he said that he didn't have them, but he was trying to get them. I tried to defeat him so he couldn't get them, but a blue robot came and shot a laser from his tummy. All the fur on my body was burnt. That robot of his was what inspired me to make G." foretold Scrapper. Scrapper then went back to building the robot. "And... Done! G the Golden Robot if done!" exclaimed Scrapper. Right when Scrapper was done, he could hear a rumbling outside. "What could that be?" exclaimed Scrinth. The rumbling soon turned into a banging. Then, Eclipse and Lumar burst through the roof. "The Berserker Diamonds have to be around here somewhere." said Eclipse. They spotted Scrapper and Scrinth, and they attacked. They were only trying to attack Scrapper because they couldn't spot Scrinth, but then Shade seen Scrinth and flew over. He was about to punch, but G grabbed Lumar's arm. G's fingers suddenly grew spikes, making Lumar's arm hurt really bad. G let go, but Shade's arm quickly restored. "I am G the Golden Robot. Made to destroy all threats to Scrapper rat and Scrinth gecko." said G in a robotic voice.

G put his hands together and they fused together. He took them apart and they were laser guns. He shot at Lumar and Eclipse. Eclipse teleported in front of G and punched him right in the eye. His red pupils turned invisible meaning he had shut down. "Well that was easy, as for these two.." said Eclipse. G turned back on and grabbed Eclipse by the neck. He brung Eclipse's head to his head. G started charging up a laser from his chest. Lumar then teleported behind G and bit the back of his head. He suddenly got the powers of G and also looked strikingly similar. He shot a laser from his tummy at G and G malfunctioned from being hit by the same kind of laser. "Lumar, there is no diamonds here to be found." said Eclipse."Right." said Lumar. They flew off. "I don't even know what happened there, I mean, I teleported behind him to punch him but, for some reason, bit him and got his powers! Isn't that amazing?!" said Lumar. "I know. It baffles me." replied Eclipse."

"So? Did you get any Berserker Diamonds?" asked Eggman. "Sorry, 'Master' but a golden robot got in our way." replied Eclipse. "Well, why did you come back?" asked Eggman. "To tell you something - a filthy rodent is getting in our way. We need something to help us." replied Eclipse. "Well, I have a strategy - only go at night." said Eggman. "Why at night? I mean, if they are asleep, that's ok, but the robot will still be on guard." mentioned Lumar. "No, you imbuscles! I have found out that at night you get super powers, stronger than that of the Super Emeralds and Master Emerald combined! There will be no stopping you!" declared Eggman. "Alright," said Lumar. Meanwhile, Scrapper was making some adjustments to G. He had sharper claws and two laser cannons. "Them two hedgehogs! They make me sick!" said Scrapper. "They remind me of that other hedgehog." "Other hedgehog?" asked Scrinth. "What other hedgehog?"

"Well, one day, when we had all the Berserker Diamonds, I seen this airship in the sky. I got my jet pack and flew up on to one of the other littler ships flying next to it. There was a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox and Knuckles. Suddenly, a thunderstorm happened and a part of the ship exploded. A lot of metal has flying in the air. Then, a giant blue monster started forming from the metal. It roared and then swatted me like a fly when I was flying around it,breaking my jet pack, causing me to fall down back to earth. I could hear it roaring still, and after a while, it grew wings and flew away. Three yellow lights appeared and flew over with it. I followed it, and soon it fell down, causing a rumble. That's how I got the metal to make my base and G." explained Scrapper. Then, It turned night. "Our time is now. We need to defeat that rat before it gets the diamonds." commanded Eclipse. Shade and Eclipse went outside and they felt something. They soon started to look like Chaos, but black and not blue. "What the heck?" said Lumar."Nevermind. Let's go get those diamonds!"

They went digging and they could dig faster than Scrapper, and he was a fast digger. They then hit a light blue stone, with markings on it. They went in and found a sign. It had two hedgehogs, destroying an Egg shaped man, with half a moon in the sky. There was also a tube in the ground, made out of the same stone, and had a part on the top that you could take off. They took it off, and found one of the Berserker Diamonds. Shade was about to go, but Eclipse just stood there, looking at the sign. "Come on! We got to go!" shouted Lumar. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Eclipse. Scrapper was about to leave the base to look for the Berserker Diamonds. "Keep safe, will ya? I don't want ya getting took by them hedgehogs." Scrapper said to Scrinth. "Alrighty, boss!" yelled Scrinth. When Scrapper went, G turned on. "Berserker Diamond detected." he said. He broke through the top of Scrappers base and grabbed the Berserker Diamond out of Lumar's hand. "Hey! Its that robot again!" shouted Lumar.

G flew back to the base, but Lumar and Eclipse followed. G then turned around and shot double lasers from his chest cannons. Lumar and Eclipse got shot back out of the hole. G kept on going. Lumar couldn't move. Most of his skin was burnt off, but Eclipse was only damaged on one side of the body. Day time came, and Shade and Eclipse went back to there normal form. They went back to Eggmans base. "Eclipse? Lumar? What happened?" asked Eggman. "That robot almost killed me!" shouted Lumar. "Speak for yourself, I'm only damaged on one side." replied Eclipse. "We had one of the diamonds, but that robot took it and shot us with a laser." "Hmm... they must be stronger than I thought. I know what to do, though." said Eggman. He knocked Lumar and Eclipse unconscious. A few hours later, Lumar and Eclipse woke up. Lumar was now a robot with all the wiring hidden under his real skin, but Eclipse was only half robot, and had black and gold armour on one half of his body. "You are now my robots." declared Eggman. "What? How?" asked Lumar. "Leave the questions for after all the diamonds are found." replied Eggman. "Now, go get those diamonds!" "Objective, find all Berserker Diamonds." said Lumar, in a robotic voice.

Lumar and Eclipse flew out. Then, Scrapper came back to the base. "Scrinth! I found a diamond!" said Scrapper. "G did too!" replied Scrinth. G had left the diamond on the counter. "Then that makes 2 diamonds. We still need 13 more to go." said Scrapper. Lumar detected Scrappers lab with the diamonds in it. "Down there!" shouted Lumar. They flew down and seen Scrapper with the diamonds. "Not that rat again!" exclaimed Eclipse. Scrapper grabbed a toxic gun from his weapons case. He shot the two, but they were left unharmed. "Look, we'd really love a good fight, but can we just have the diamonds and then we won't have to fight you!" said Lumar. "NEVER!" shouted Scrapper, shooting the toxic gun more. "So be it." said Lumar. He turned his hand into a gun and started shooting. Scrinth hid under the table, and then Eclipse looked at Scrinth. Eclipse then tried to shoot Scrinth, but missed. Scrinth then started to cry. "Alright, that's it! If you make Scrinth cry, your gonna die!" claimed Scrapper. He started rapidly punching Lumar and Eclipse. Lumar dived and bit the toxic gun, giving Lumar poison powers. He threw poison balls at Scrapper. Scrinth started to cry louder. Eclipse then went for Scrinth again, but Scrapper grabbed Eclipse and threw him in the air, making Eclipse go through the roof and going back to the surface. Lumar's powers wore out and Scrapper threw Lumar up with Eclipse. Scrinth then calmed down. "We have to find the other diamonds quick, before them hedgehogs get them!" said Scrapper.

Scrapper and Scrinth went digging as soon as they could. G was left at the base to guard to diamonds. Scrapper and Scrinth a room like the one that Lumar and Eclipse found a diamond in. "There should be a diamond in here." explained Scrapper. He seen the pole in the middle of the room. He opened it and found a diamond. "12 more, so we have a long way to go." said went digging and found another room. Eventually, they had found 6 more diamonds in 2 days. They found another room, but this time, Lumar and Eclipse were there. "I know what to do." whispered Scrapper. He grabbed the diamond out of Lumar's hand and went back underground. "Hey! Get back here!" shouted Lumar. He started digging for them, but he wasn't fast enough to get Scrapper because Scrapper was the fastest digger ever. "We will try to find the other ones on foot." decided Eclipse. They detected one diamond, but before they could get to the dungeon, Scrapper had it. 1 day passed, and then Scrapper had all the diamonds. They went back to base and got all the diamonds. They had to go to the Berserker Temple with the diamonds, but when they started running, it turned night. They found Lumar and Eclipse in there Chaos Form, but also half robot. "Give us the Berserker Diamonds!" shouted Lumar. "You hedgehogs! We need these diamonds or the Earth's core will explode!" claimed Scrapper "Hedgehogs? We are Lumar and Eclipse, the aliens who were summoned to serve the soon-to-be ultimate overlord, Dr Robotnik!" explained Eclipse. "No you weren't! You were summoned to destroy him! The prophecy states that whoever summons you two will be destroyed!" said Scrapper. "What? So... we have been FOOLED?" asked Eclipse "Yeah!" replied Scrapper.

"Well, we'll destroy him, right after we help you with those diamonds." decided Lumar. They went to the temple, but there were robots guarding the temple. "Don't worry. I've got this" said Scrapper. He got a toxic gun out of his backpack and shot he robots. they went inside, only to find more robots. This time, they all fought the robots. Scrapper shot them with his toxic gun, Eclipse homing attacked them like Sonic and Lumar was eating them and getting the powers of them. They finally got to the one room where they had to put the diamonds. They put all the diamonds in and then the floor rumbled. A purple hand came out of the ground and dragged them all underground They were at the core of the earth. A purple monster came out of the lava. It had rocks in it, and had 2 spikes on the back of it's head and one big spike on the top. It had 7 eyes, 6 on the spikes on the back of his head and one big eye in the middle of his head. "Its Saranctha! The monster who flung all the Berserker Diamonds across the world!" shouted Scrapper. The Berserker Diamonds fell next to Scrapper. "With the power of these diamonds, I might be able to overcome the powers of Saranctha!" thought Scrapper.

Scrapper absorbed the power of the Berserker Diamonds, and so did Eclipse, Scrinth and Lumar. Eclipse and Lumar got silver stripes and completely black eyes. Scrinth tuned black with red red patterns and black eyes. Scrapper turned completely black with black eyes. He also had red trousers with a big spike on each one.. They all started hitting Saranctha, but he wasn't getting hurt. "It's no use!" shouted Scrinth. "Everyone, come together!" shouted Scrapper. They all came together and flew into his middle eye. They pierced through his head. He fell into the lava and died. The team went on to the platform and returned to normal form. "Well, that's our job done. Right Scrinth?" asked Scrapper "That's right, boss." replied Scrapper. Scrapper got two jetpacks and flew up to the surface with Scrinth. "Well, what do we do now?" Lumar asked. "Lets go beat up Eggman." said Eclipse. "Sounds like a good plan to me." replied Lumar.

THE END


End file.
